Plot Bunnies That Do Not Need To Stay On My Head
by SoulMatter
Summary: This is merely an archive for stories I had an idea and started, but ended up abandoning. You all are happily allowed to adopt any of them, just do not forget to warn me beforehand, just so I know of it. Of course, I may end up returning to any of those and publishing them, but that's not that likely to happen. WARNING: Good part of these drafts are old, so they're pretty awful.
1. Chapter 1

**World Trainer Academy**

**Chapter 1 - New School, New Sights**

"502, 503, aha! 504." A boy stated, his voice soft and quiet, even when exclaiming. He had short and messy auburn hair and grey eyes, and wore a black unzipped jacket over a short-sleeved grey shirt, baggy dark grey pants, and black boots. He carried a large grey bag with his right hand, and was holding a piece of paper with his left. An Umbreon followed him.

Opening the door, he saw a two-person dorm. The walls were colored with a homey cream color, and there was a balcony on the other side of a sliding glass door, that was halfway covered by a light brown curtain. Placing his bag on the darker side of the room, he slid open the glass door, emerging in the balcony, the Umbreon following him after closing the dorm's door.

"Deimos. What do you think?" Thanatos asked in his soft voice, looking over Lumiose City, home to the main branch of the World Trainer Academy, that had very strict conditions to admit someone. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"_Yeah..."_ Deimos replied, his eyes glowing blue with _Psychic_. _"There are so many Pokémon in here. I'm looking forward to befriending them!"_ In the end, his mental voice grew excited, and the Umbreon sported a large grin on his face, eager to meet new people and Pokémon.

Thanatos chuckled, before returning to the dorm, walking towards the bed he left his bag in. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and he motioned Deimos towards it, as he opened his bag, taking out the holographic tablet the students in World Trainer Academy used. "Um, excuse me?"

He turned, noticing the door being held open with the blue glow of Psychic, Deimos lazing on top of his bed's pillowl Outside the dorm, however, was a boy that looked a little younger than him. He had neck-length black hair, dark green eyes, and wore a red long-sleeved shirt, black pants and sneakers. He carried what looked like a square and solid backpack on wheels.

"I'm Michael Kane, but you can call me Mike. I assume we're roommates?" The boy asked nervously, stepping inside the room, jumping a little when Deimos telekinetically closed the door.

Thanatos gave him what he thought was a gentle smile, and checked the tablet, soon finding the academy's archives, that were of public domain. Searching by dorm room, he quickly found Dorm 504, and inside the folder, two profiles. His, and Mike's. "Looks like so." He finally spoke, giving Mike a nod, as the boy set his backpack next to the bed on the opposite side of the room.

Mike sagged in relief, before abandoning his nervousness and giving Thanatos an excited grin. "Nice to meet you!"

"Thanatos Daemon. Nice to meet you too." Thanatos replied, smiling softly. He suddenly jerked his head towards Deimos, sitting down on his bed and beggining to sort out his baggage. "And that's Deimos, my Umbreon."

"Nice to meet you, Deimos." Mike replied, scratching behind the Umbreon's ears, causing him to mewl in pleasure. "Hey, where are you from?" His roommate suddenky asked, moving to sort out his own baggage.

"Hoenn." Thanatos replied curtly, moving to open the wardrobe on his side of the room. "You?"

"Unova." He suddenly whistled. "Speaking of, lemme introduce you to my partner. C'mere, Serenity!" A hoot was heard, and a Pidove flew in the room from the balcony, landing on Mike's shoulder.

"A Pidove?" Thanatos asked curiously, before grabbing a Pokédex from his pocket and scanning Serenity.

_"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. These very forgetful Pokémon will wait for a new order from its Trainer even though it already has one."_

Serenity glared at the Pokédex and screeched. She wasn't forgetful! Mike chuckled, petting Serenity's feathers to calm her down. "Sorry, she gets easily offended when someone calls her forgetful. She's actually rather smart for her species. Speaking of it, allow me to return the favor."

He whipped out his own Pokédex, but Thanatos could see that one was Academy-issued, given to those who didn't have one. It was a copy from official Pokédexes, but the ones given by the Pokémon Professors of each region were more advanced.

_"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When this Pokémon becomes angry, its pores secrete a poisonous sweat, which it sprays at its opponent's eyes."_

Mike stared, while Serenity hid behind him in fear. It wasn't long before Deimos burst out laughing, and Thanatos chuckled, snapping out of their stupor. "Hey, not funny!" He complained, pouting, as he returned to sorting his stuff and putting it on his wardrobe.

"Whatever you say." Thanatos smirked, finally finishing and placing his bag on the top of the wardrobe. "Have you decided which club you're going to participate in?"

"Contests." He replied instantly. "I wanna be a coordinator. You?"

"Battles." His reply wasn't instant, but flowed easily. "I want to become a Regional Champion."

"Regional?" Mike snapped his head towards Thanatos, Serenity screeching in protest from his shoulder. "But you'll have to win the same League three times before earning the right to challenge the Elite 4! And that's not saying about the Elites and the Champions, plus the Gym Leaders' strength!"

"I know. I got my work cut out for me. But, I'll not give up." He stated firmly, somehow, his voice staying soft and quiet the whole time. Mike merely stared, before smirking.

"Well, friend, you're gonna have me cherring for you!" He stated, clapping his hands as he finished unpacking and stuffing on the wardrobe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon - You Call THAT Average?**

**Chapter 1**

Alex Morrigan, despite what his exotic last name suggests, was an average person. Auburn hair and dull grey eyes, and always wore a black jacket over a dark grey shirt, baggy black pants and black sneakers. His mother was an unsuccesful coordinator and his father was a clerk at Viridian City's Pokémart. He graduated Trainer School with average grades, and got a standard Starter from Professor Oak, a Charmander. What he did have of unique, however, was his creativity... And his unbeliavable weird luck. Case in point, he got a battle-hungry Weedle and a lazy Pikachu at Viridian Forest.

The Weedle instantly challenged them as soon as they stepped on the forest, and apparently had fame as 'Boss Weedle' to the Viridian City residents. He always asked whoever Trainer defeated him to be part of their team, but was always refused. Fortunately, Alex was happy with whatever Pokémon he got, so when Glaurung, his Charmander, defeated the Weedle, he got a new teammate in Venom.

The Pikachu, however...He was sleeping, so Alex threw a Pokéball at it. Instant catch. Thus, Bolt joined the team. And here we find them, strategizing against their first Gym Battle of the Kanto circuit, against Pewter City's Rock Type leader, Brock. "Maybe we can block the rocks... No, that won't work..."

Glaurung grumbled, before getting Alex's attention with a squeak, and doing a roll to the side as if he were dodging something. Maybe they could dodge! Unfortunately, Alex shot down that idea, albeit reluctantly. "Sorry, but we're assuming our opponents aren't that experienced or strong." He paused, before looking at the bored Bolt. "Bolt may be able to do it, but we know his endurance is jack shit horrible."

Alex sighed. What could they possibly do to defeat Brock? Blocking was out of the question, and dodging was a last resort... Wait, what if... "I know!" His exclamation brought the attention of the Nurse Joy of Pewter, that walked towards him with a small smile on her face.

"Excuse me, Mr. Morrigan?" She asked, when she got close enough to the Trainer wiht his three Pokémon. "It's getting late, so it's preferable that you go to sleep and rest for tomorrow."

Alex blinked, before checking his watch. "Huh, you're right. Thanks for warning me, Nurse Joy."

She smiled at him. "No problem, just doing my job of watching out for the newer Trainers."

The next day, Alex watched as his Pokémon trained on the Pokécenter's Training Field.


	3. Chapter 3

**Akame Ga Kill - Choices and Mistakes**

limped across the streets. What streets, you may ask? One of the side streets in the capital, where thieves and serial killers were, as well as bars and all kind of establishment made for people to have fun. I sighed. Doing what I did was almost a death wish. I happened to pass an alley when I felt something. It was more of a feeling than anything, but I suddenly took a step to the left. Something crashed on the ground in my right. I looked over and saw a tall woman wearing weird clothes and a strange belt. But, her most important features were the fact she looked like a hybrid between a lion and a human.

I drew my sword and backed away, my left arm, bleeding, hanging on the side of my body. Blood coming down my head and right leg. I clenched my teeth when I felt the pain and prepared for the attack. The woman had dissapeared, and I saw nothing. I closed my eyes, trying to feel something. There it was! I put my sword above me in a defensive stance, only for something invisible hit it. A man in a full-body armor appeared in front of me, using some sort of mixture between an axe and a spear. I straightforward kicked his chin, and then kicked his head, sending him away.

I tried to limp away, only for someone to stand in my way. A green-haired man with some sort of glasses on his head. I clenched my teeth. "Opponents are coming like flies today…" I muttered under my breath, but that was enough for the man to get distracted, so I took that chance to kick his guts, knocking him out cold. I tried to limp away again, only to feel the effects of blood loss. Damn. I stumbled and fell on the ground, hitting face-first. Ow, that hurt. I heard footsteps coming to me, but I couldn't turn my head to see.

"He's almost dead. Shall I give the final blow?" A feminine voice said.

"Wait, Akame, we can just leave him here to die." Another feminine voice said.

"Wait a second, what was our target again?" Yet another feminine voice asked.

"If I remember correctly, it was a serial killer." The first voice, Akame, I guess, said again.

"Oh yeah. Yet, this boy doesn't look like a serial killer." The second voice said.

"Don't you two remember what the girl that hired us, Pietra, said? 'Beware of a certain red-haired boy. He has silver eyes as well. Don't engage in a fight with him.'. Well, this is the boy." The third voice spoke.

Pietra? She was still alive? I smiled at that thought. At least she escaped.

"And now he's smiling. Weird."

"What the hell are you three doing?" A voice shouted from a distance. I hear running sounds coming to me and I felt myself being turned around. I saw three girls standing, a big-breasted blondie, a red-headed, and a black-haired one with red eyes. Holding my head was a brown-haired girl I knew too much.

I smiled. "Long time no see, Pietra. Good to know you're still alive."

"I'd say the same, Rouge. You look pretty beaten up. If these girls did anything to you…" Pietra glared at the three girls, that backed away a little.

"It wasn't them. It was some dude, that got me by surprise, trying to kill me. Needless to say, I killed him first."

"Did he have a golden eyepatch?"

"Yes."

She looked at the girls. "Looks like he did your job without knowing it."

The blondie, then, took a step forward and spoke. "Sorry about the sudden attack. Pietra, he's about to die, he needs treatment. Do you know a doctor around?"

Pietra shook her head, while everything was fading into black. I woke up later, somewhere I didn't know about. I tried to rub my eyes, only to discover I couldn't move my left arm. I groaned, and then suddenly one of the girls that attacked me walked in the room I was.

"You're awake, huh? I'm Chelsea, I've been taking care of you for the past two weeks. Yep, you heard right, you've been unconscious for two weeks."

I sighed, covering my eyes with my right arm. My left arm hurt as hell, same with my right leg. I tried to move them again, this time I did it. I let out a sigh of relief and sat up. I moved my left arm a little, it still hurt, but I could move it normally. Suddenly, I was Karate Chop'ed in my head.

"Oi! Don't force yourself too much!" Chelsea yelled, much to my disgust.

"Shut up, you brat." I replied, getting annoyed.

"Who the fuck you're calling a brat!?"

"You."

That did it. She punched my face, or tried, because I dodged the punch. I grabbed her wrist, but she slapped me across my face. I growled a little, and held both of her wrists to prevent her from pounce and try to choke me. Suddenly, the door opened, and we turned our heads to it. Akame, the other girl from that night and a brown-haired boy were standing there.

"What the hell is going on here?" Akame asked, obviously confused.

"Chelsea is trying to kill me!"

"Rouge called me a brat!"

The three facepalmed. Hard. Akame dragged Chelsea out of the room, despite her protests, leaving me with the other two.

"Anyways, I'm Leone, and this is Tatsumi." The tall girl said, pointing to herself and the boy. "We, alongside Akame, came here to check on you. Care to explain what happened here?"

"Basically, I was moving my arm to check how good it was, and she chopped me in the head. I replied calling her a brat, since she was being really annoying, and the rest you know."

"Ok… Can you walk?" Tatsumi asked.

"Dunno, probably."

"Alright, get dressed, we are going to take you to Boss."

Later, they took me to the so-called 'Boss'. She told me that her name was Najenda, and I recognised the name of an old Imperial Army general. She gave an interesting offer. "Join Night Raid and help us fight the corrupt Empire."

I raised an eyebrow. I was kinda expecting something like that. I smirked. "Sure."

"Look, I know it may be difficult for you to choose… Wait, did you just say 'sure'!?"

"Erm, yeah? What's the problem in me accepting it this fast?"

"It's just that, I never saw someone accept this fast."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked again. "You can count with me. Pietra told me about you. I've been wanting to join you ever since."

Najenda smiled. "How about you show us a demonstration of your force? We don't know what you're capable of."

A grin split my face in half. "It'll be my pleasure."

A few minutes later, I saw myself on the training grounds, going against Tatsumi. I was aware of everyone else watching us, and I took a deep breath. "Tatsumi, come at me with your full force. Don't hold back."

He flinched upon hearing that, and looked at Najenda, that nodded. She had heard the relatory of the small fight against Rouge, and he could hold his own against Leone and Tatsumi, as well as knocking out Lubbock. Tatsumi gulped, and took a deep breath as well. I stared at him, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I had my coldest stare.

Tatsumi stuck his sword on the ground and yelled. "Incursio!"

He transformed into a draconic armor, wielding the same mix between axe and spear I saw. So he was the invisible one. I smirked. My turn. I pointed my sword to Tatsumi and yelled. "Burn everything to a crisp! Wielder of Flames: Feuerschwert!"

My sword became covered in flames, and the same flames covered my body. When they died down, I was using a strange armor. A orange mask with a red flame motif covered half of my face, leaving a small hole for my eye, my entire right arm was covered in red armor, with the same motif, just orange-colored, and I was wearing a yellow piece of cloth that went from my shoulder to my hand on my left arm. My clothes stayed the same, just changed colors to red, yellow and orange, and received the flame motif. Everyone gasped seeing my transformation, and I smirked again. "Let's do this!"

I pounced at Tatsumi, that barely blocked my sword. It appears that my fire burned Incursio a little. I gave him a barrage of slashes and lunges, not giving him time to recover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Assassination Classroom x Assassin's Creed - No title**

I just ran for my life. The plan had gone terribly wrong. That damn guards even managed to shoot my arm, making it inutile! I kept running until I saw I was heading for a cliff. I looked around, but there was no other way. I would have to jump. I reached the cliff and turned around to see several men running to me. They formed a circle around me, and a tall man walked up to me, his violet eyes staring at mine. "You have no way to escape, _Asashin_. It's time to die." He said, pointing a gun at me.

"Hah! Like you could kill someone, since you always send others to do your dirty work, Asano Gakuho." I said, smirking, what made him really pissed. He suddenly pulled the trigger, and I was hit by the bullet. I stumbled backwards, feeling an intense pain in my chest, and fell off the cliff. The last thing I saw before passing out in midair was Asano Gakuho smiling as he watched me, getting more distant as I fell on the river beneath.

_Timeskip brought by Ezio Auditore da Firenze_

Everything was black. Pure darkness. Until I saw a light. I walked to that light, thinking. _Looks like I'm dead. Welp, at least I can see my fallen comrades and friends, and my parents…_ As soon I stepped on the light, my eyes slowly opened. The first thing I saw was a purple ceiling. I tried to sit up, but someone forced me to lay down.

"Stop. Don't try to sit, or you are going to get worse." I heard a feminine voice say, a girl about my age, since it sounded young. I turned my head to the left and saw a blonde girl with light blue eyes staring at me.

"W-Where am I?" I asked, stuttering, as I looked around. It seemed like some sort of bedroom, a girl's bedroom, judging by the looks.

"At my house. I saw you washed on the river's shore near my classroom yesterday." She said, blushing a bit. It was probably the first time she had brought a boy to her bedroom. "Anyways, I'm Nakamura Rio, what's your name?" She asked, a curious tone in her voice, and a very curious look in her eyes. She seemed like I could trust her, so I decided to give her my real name.

"Stellar Rayss. I'm american." I replied, looking at her. The intensity of my stare made her blush and look away. I sighed. That was going to be a long day. "Anyways, Nakamura-san, thanks for rescuing me. And before you ask, I traveled all around the world, so I'm familiar with each country's culture."

She lifted an eyebrow at that last phrase, but smiled. "No problem! I just couldn't do nothing when someone was dying."

My smile turned into a frown when I remembered the events that made her able to find me in the river. I looked away, making her confused. "Rayss-kun?" She asked, touching my shoulder.

"It's nothing. Just bad memories." I said, trying to get up, and I succeeded. The blanket that was covering me fell, and she blushed a lot, looking away. I looked down and realized I was shirtless and covered in bandages. _Ops_. "I-I had to take off your shirt to put these bandages." She stuttered, still looking away. I sweatdropped and gulped, trying to get that strange taste off my mouth.

After a few seconds of silence, she picked up a shirt and a hoodie from the ground. "Here. I sewed and cleaned them for you. You can go to the bathroom to change if you want, or should I leave?"

I grabbed my clothes and got up, my legs a little weak. "I think I'll go change into the bathroom." After I said that, I walked to her bathroom, each step like torture to me. My legs eventually gave up and I stumbled, only to find my fall interrupted by Nakamura-san holding my arm.

"Easy there, pretty boy." She imediatelly blushed noticing what she had just said, and I replied with a smile. "Thanks." I said getting up and walking into the bathroom, closing the door afterwards. I looked at the mirror and what I saw was the same thing I saw everytime I looked into a mirror. A slender boy, but with defined muscles, very slightly tanned skin, spiky silver hair, and bright golden eyes. A boy any girl would be running after. I sighed at that tought, because that sort of stuff really happened, and I began to put my t-shirt.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Nakamura's P.O.V**

I blushed while I held his arm, preventing him from falling on the ground. _What did I just say? Get a hold of yourself, Rio! Just because he's handsome, that doesn't mean you like him!_ He smiled at me, saying "Thanks." and he walked in the bathroom. I sat down at the chair I was sitting while he was laying on the bed, and my phone buzzed. I quickly picked it up and saw a message.

**Karma**: Nakamura-san, come over to the park at 9:00. We are gonna have a reunion, to just hang out.(It was Nagisa's idea, btw. I bet he just wanna spend time with Kayano-chan)

I smirked, and replied right away.

**Me:** I'm coming! Btw, Imma bring someone I met yesterday.(Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it. Let's tease them, partner!)

I put down my phone and saw Rayss-kun leaving the bathroom, fully dressed. He was wearing the same black pants and white shoes, but this time he was also wearing his aqua and purple striped t-shirt and his white hoodie with some red marks on it. Dang, he looked hot on them. _Rio! Stop thinking about that!_ She smiled at him, that smiled back, nervous, and she got up. "I'll just go change clothes, I have a reunion with my friends. Wanna come with me?"

He looked at me, curious, and shrugged. "Sure." He sat down at the same chair I was sitting while I picked up some clothes and walked in the bathroom. After a few minutes, I walked out and saw him daydreaming. "I'm ready!" I said, and that made him snap and go back to reality. He looked at me and said. "You look good in these clothes." He said it so sincerely that I blushed and looked down.

"T-Thanks…" I was wearing a magenta skirt along with a sky blue shirt and a grey sweater. He got up and I looked at him, then I remembered. The reunion! It was going to happen at 9:00, and it was 8:45 already! I had only fifteen minutes to go there, and I don't live near the park. I had to run if I wanted to be on time!

"We have to hurry! Come on, Rayss-kun!" I grabbed his wrist and ran downstairs, dashing out of the door. I kept running, the buildings passing us, until we arrived at the park. I let go of his wrist and stopped a few seconds to catch my breath. Damn, I ran too fast, almost as fast as Kimura-kun!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Stellar(Stel)'s P.O.V

Nakamura-san looked really tired. Of course, she ran really fast to get there! I cleaned my throat and took a step towards her. "Nakamura-san, I think we should just walk now. You look really tired."

"You're right." She replied, panting a little. She straightened up her body and gave him a tired smile. "And just call me Rio."

"Alright, if that's what you want. Then you just call me Stel." I replied, putting my hood, that resembled an eagle, on. I should explain. I was a member of the Assassins, a group that had its roots on the Hashashin, in the ancient Persia. I was the only initiate, and I was assigned with the task of killing Asano Gakuho, the chairman of Kunugigaoka Junior High and leader of the japanese branch of the Templars, an order that seeks world domination by using the Pieces of Eden, artifacts made by an ancient civilization. The actual Templars are known as Abstergo, a worldwide corporation.

I better stop bragging about it. I failed terribly at my mission, and the rest you already know. Rio-san began to walk and I followed her. She began to talk about her friends, and I paid attention. Since that information could help me later. "There's my partner in crime, Akabane Karma. He's a red-head, I mean, his hair is completely red! He loves pranking people, some of which I help him, and we love teasing Nagisa-kun and Kayano-chan. Nagisa-kun is a short bluenette, with sky blue eyes as well, and he looks like a girl. Kayano-chan is shorter than him, and she has green hair, and she is flat as a board. They both use pigtails."

I yawned, showing Rio-san that I was getting bored by her talking about her friends. "Rio-san, I think that's enough information for my brain."

"Ops, sorry."

"It's alright, besides, I think those are you friends, aren't they?" I said, pointing to some teenagers that looked like our age. She looked at them and widened her eyes, grabbing my wrist and running to them. "You're right, Stel-kun. Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

The group of teenagers looked at us and were surprised that Rio-san was dragging me along. We arrived, and she bowed to them. "Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time."

"That's okay, Nakamura-san. Besides, who is this boy?" A bluenette said, taking a step forward.

"Name's Stellar Rayss, but call me Stel." I said, smiling. I could see the girls making a lot of effort to keep the fangirliness hidden. "Rio-san told me about you. You're her classmates, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Stel-kun. I'm…" The bluenette said, extending his hand.

"Shiota Nagisa-san, right?" Seeing as everyone was surprised, I quickly added. "Rio-san told me about you, Akabane Karma-san and Kayano Kaede-san. I mean, before I made her stop or my brain would explode by information overload." I smiled, and everyone, even Rio-san, began to laugh. Maybe we could be friends.

Chapter 1~Friends and initiation

I hung out with Rio-san's friends for a while, during which they asked me many questions.

"Hey, Stel-kun, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Okano-san asked, staring at my eyes. I shrugged. A few questions wouldn't hurt. "Sure." I said, what made all the girls smile. I sweatdropped a little, and they began puring questions into me.

"Full name?"

"I told you already, My name is Stellar Rayss."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Birthday?"

"October fourteen."

"Birthplace?"

"Itajaí, Brazil."

"What? You're brazilian? But you don't look like one."

"Don't judge people by their appearances."

"Okay… School?"

"None… yet. I'm transferring to a school nearby, I start tomorrow."

"Nice. Relationship status?"

I stuttered a little and blushed, that kind of question was new to me. "W-what?"

"Come on, we want to know!"

"Fine… I'm single."

I could hear a stuffy "Yay!" Being said by the girls, except Kayano-san, what made the other boys pissed. I completely understand them, every girl falls in love with me at first sight. I was surprised that Kayano-san didn' do that, maybe she and Nagisa-san were in a relationship already. "Any more questions?" I asked, making the girls go back to reality.

"Height?"

"162cm."

"Weight?"

"Around 48kg. Is that all?"

"Yep. Thanks for answering our questions."

We kept walking around and chatting, until I remembered something. I didn't know which school they were from! "Hey guys. What school are you from?"

"We are from Kunugigaoka Junior High's class 3-E." Rio-san replied, smiling, just like all the other girls, that were around me, while the boys gave me very jealous stares.

"Kunugigaoka? If I'm correct, that's the school I'm transferring to."

"What!?" Both the girls and the boys shouted. I rubbed my right cheek a little, embarassed and sweatdropping. I quickly looked at my watch and frowned. "Crap, I have to go. See ya!" With that, I ran to somewhere, despite the girls' protests. I quickly left the park and followed the directions on a piece of paper I received while Rio-san was changing clothes.

I arrived at a small tower with strange inscription and logo above the door. I knocked on the door, and a voice could be heard from the other side. "Who is there?"

I quickly replied, my voice as low as the other, in case someone was hearing. "Nani mo shinjitsu wa yurusarenai." Nothing is true, everything is permitted. The door opened and I saw a tall man standing on it. "You! We thought you were dead!"

"But I'm alive, Shido-sha."

"Whatever. Come in, we need to talk."

I walked in, and Mentor closed the door. I followed him to the inner chambers, where we met other members of our order. "Stel! Thank god you're alive!" A blonde woman said as she pulled me into a bear hug, burying my face in her breasts. "Mmmhmmm." I tried to speak, and she let go of me. "Thanks, I needed air."

"Good to see you're safe and sound, Stel-kun. Welcome to the japanese headquarters of the Assassins." A tall man with spiky black hair told me.

"I'm not that good, Karasuma-sensei." I said as I frowned thanks to my injuries.

"What happened?"

"Asano shot me, and before that, a guard shot me on the arm. Oh, and I also fell off a cliff."

"And how did you survive?"

"I was saved by a girl. Her name is Nakamura Rio."

"Nakamura? Irina…"

"Yes. Nakamura Rio is one of our students at Kunugigaoka." The blonde woman, Irina-sensei, said. I shrugged, while Karasuma-sensei facepalmed. Mentor took a step forward and we all looked at him.

"Now that Stel failed, we need another plan." He said, looking at everyone.

"I think I have an idea. How about mine and Irina's students? We are training them to kill a certain person, after all." Karasuma suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. We just need to introduce them to our order. Wait, Stel is transferring into Kunugigaoka, right?" He asked, touching his chin

"Yeah, I am." I said, crossing my arms.

"We can get him to go to 3-E." Mentor said, while Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei nodded.

"There's just one problem…" I said, sweatdropping.

"What is it?"

"All the girls in class 3-E fell in love with me, they won't let go of me."

"No worries, that's all part of the plan."

I just stood there, sweatdropping, as Mentor, Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei smirked. "How about we promote Stel from initiate to rank 1? He will need better weapons." Irina-sensei suggested, while Mentor and Karasuma-sensei nodded.

"Come with us, Stel." Mentor said while the three vanished into the darkness. I followed them, until I stopped near a lit brazier with tongs heating on it. I heard Mentor's voice echoing through the room.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

"Nothing is true." I replied, sweatdropping.

"Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember…"

"Everything is permitted."

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." We all said, even Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei. After that, Mentor stepped off the darkness and walked up to the brazier and picked up the heated tongs. "Your ring finger, please." He said, and I stuck out my left ring finger and extended my arm. I bit my arm and nodded, signalizing him to do it. He pressed the tongs' tips on my finger, and the amount of pain was so intense that I had to bit my arm to not scream. He kept pressing for three seconds, until he took off the tongs and I stopped biting my arm. I took off my sleeve and saw blood leaving the bite marks.

Mentor, Irina-sensei and Karasuma-sensei approached me. "Welcome to our order. Always remember to follow our creed. Come with us once again." He said, and I followed them again. He opened a small door and I saw ourselves in the roof of the tower. I looked at them and they nodded, then I gulped, knowing what I had to do. I approached the tip of the roof and closed my eyes before I performed a leap of faith. Luckily, I fell on a hale bay next to the tower. I got out of the hale bay and stared at the sky. I was finally an Assassin. I could finally kill the people that killed my parents.

Chapter 2~Classmates and weapons

Next morning

After my initiation in the order, Karasuma-sensei gave me new weapons. I got out of my bed after I woke up and checked them. The first one was a hidden blade, that went on my right wrist. The next one was a small dagger, that I put in a hidden sheath in my waist. I was then given a gun, that fired a mix of B.B. pellets and real bullets. When I asked about the B.B pellets, Karasuma-sensei's only answer was "You'll see." I sighed, and quickly changed clothes. Karasuma-sensei spoke with our target and managed to put me in 3-E.

I grabbed my bag and left my house, where I lived alone. The government thought that I lived with a guardian, but it was fun to deceive them. I walked to the school's campus, thank god I lived close by, and went directly to the chairman's office. I could feel the girls' gaze all around me, making me feel unconfortable. I knocked on the door and walked in after Asano said "Enter."

He turned around the chair and his face went pale after recognising me. "You! But I killed you!"

"Looks like I survived. And now I'm gonna be a student in this damn school. I'm not insulting the school, I only despise the idea of you as the chairman." I replied, showing no emotions in my face, but anger was clear as glass in my voice.

He growled, and wrote something on a paper before giving it to me. "Class 3-E. Now. I don't want to see your ugly face in this main campus again."

After grabbing the paper and hearing those words, I stormed off, enraged, walking to Class 3-E's classroom in the mountains. All the girls asked themselves why a handsome boy(Thank you) like me was sent to 3-E. I called Karasuma-sensei to give him the news.

"Karasuma-sensei?"

"What is it, Stel-kun?"

"Asano sent me to 3-E and forbid me of going to the main campus."

"I expected the first one, but the second was unexpected. Whatever, come the the classroom, we will present you to the others."

We hung up at the same time and I kept walking to the classroom. After I climbed the mountain(Man, it was huge!), I arrived at the campus and walked in. I passed throught the staff room and looked inside, seeing no one. "Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei must be in the classroom already." I muttered and went to the classroom. I was about to knock on the door when Karasuma-sensei opened the door and I saw a yellow octopus inside. So that was the reason of the B.B pellets? Probably.

"Just in time. Come in!" He said, letting me walk in and everyone stared at me. "Stel-kun?" They all said at the same time, while Irina-sensei, Karasuma-sensei and the yellow octopus looked surprised. "Looks like you already know each other, huh? Stel-kun, you take that seat next to Karma." I walked through the classroom and took my seat, while everyone stared at me, the boys with a hint of jealously, and the girls with a hint of infatuation.

"Hey, Stel-kun, why did you come here to class 3-E?" Karma asked, curious.

"I pissed off the chairman. He even forbade me of going to the main campus." After I said that, everyone began to laugh, since they all hated the chairman, and pissing him off was something rare to see.

Timeskip brought by class 3-E

I was training alone in the field behind the classroom. It was my first time using guns and knifes, I had only used a hidden blade, that I lost when I was hunted by Asano. I pointed my modified handgun to the targets and took a deep breath before aiming and shooting. Since I used real ammunition merged with B.B pellets, I shot holes in the target. After I used all my bullets, I walked over to the targets and checked them.

Two out of five. I needed to improve my aim. I sighed and walked away, to a clearing in the mountain's forest that Karasuma-sensei prepared for me, where I could practice with my knife and hidden blade. While I stabbed the dummies, I heard a sound behind me and quickly grabbed my gun, pointing at… "Rio-san? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you stayed here while everyone went home, so I stayed as well to see what you were doing." She said, getting out of the bushes. "Who are you? You use these weird bullets, a mixture between real ammo and B.B pellets, knifes that are half Anti-sensei and half real, and this weird blade on your wrist. Tell me, WHO ARE YOU?" She shouted the last three words, hurting my ears. "Are you a trained assassin, sent here to kill Koro-sensei?" Koro-sensei was the octopus, and even him didn't know why I was there.

I sighed, and grabbed my phone, calling Karasuma-sensei.

"Karasuma-sensei."

"*sighs* What is it, Stel-kun?"

"Rio-san found out. She snuck up on me and saw everything."

"Damn. Looks like we need to tell her sooner than the others."

"Aye. I'll take her there."

I hung up and looked at Rio-san. She was in tears because of what she said. "Rio-san…"

"Don't go 'Rio-san' with me! You lied to all of us!"

"I didn't. I never lied to you all, I just didn't say a few things, things that should have stayed hidden. Come with me. I'll answer your questions. I heard you're good at freerunning, so follow my lead." I put on my hood, since I always wore that hoodie, no matter where I was going, except a few places where I needed formal attire, and climbed a tree. I waited for Rio-san to wipe her tears and climb as well.

I began to jump from tree to tree, going to a certain direction, to the other side of the mountain. I ocasionally looked behind, to make sure Rio-san was still following me. The last time I looked behind, right before we arrived, I ended up slipping and faceplanting the ground. It hurt. A lot. Everything went black, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Rio-san laughing non-stop. I growled a little, what failed in making her stop laughing, and got up. "Shut up and come on." I said, walking to the tower. She eventually stopped laughing and followed me, as I knocked on the door.

Karasuma-sensei opened it and let us both in. Rio-san looked around, speechless, so I grabbed her wrist and followed Karasuma-sensei. We went inside a room where Irina-sensei and Mentor were sitting in a table. Karasuma-sensei took his seat next to them while me and Rio-san sat in front of them. Mentor cleaned his throat and began to speak.

"Welcome to our headquarters, Nakamura-san. My name is not important, but you can call me Mentor. This is the japanese branch of an ancient order, currently known as the Assassins. Stel-kun here is our most recent and youngest member, recently promoted from an Initiate. Basically, our objective is to protect mankind from an organization as ancient as ours, that seek world domination: The Templars, currently known as Abstergo Industries."

During his speech, Rio-san just stared at him, dumbfounded. If it was possible, her jaw would have dropped to the floor. "Rio-san, you're drooling." I said, trying to make her snap out of it. She closed and cleaned her mouth, only to find nothing and glare at me. "Hey! You needed to close your mouth! Besides, closed mouth does not go fly."

She slapped my shoulder and turned her attention to Mentor again. "Alright, Nakamura-san, our current target is Asano Gakuho, your chairman and the leader of the japanese branch of the Templars. Stel here failed to do so, and the result, well, you know it."

"You mean, when I found him, he had just failed his mission?"

"Yep. He was just an Initiate, so he couldn't do much, and we underestimated Asano."


End file.
